1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire working tools and more particularly pertains to a new tire working apparatus and method of use for facilitating the mounting of a tractor tire onto a wheel while the wheel is in a vertical or mounted positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire working tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire working tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Various tire working tools are known in the prior art. Illustrative examples of such known devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,219,948; U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,956; U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,860; U.S. Pat. No. 819,156; U.S. Pat. No. 834,908; U.S. Pat. No. 951,200; U.S. Pat. No. 965,858; U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,025; U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,211; U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,145; U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,856; U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,011; U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,640; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,607; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,927. While each of these devices have their own unique strengths and weaknesses, they do not address a need fulfilled by the current invention.
In these respects, the Tire Working Apparatus and Method of Use according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the mounting of a tractor tire onto a wheel while the wheel is in a vertical or mounted positioned.